Ryan Bartley
Ryan Bartley (born in Fort Worth, TX) is an American actress best known for her radio and television work. She joined the voice cast in Shopkins: Wild. She also voices Mayor Maria Madison in the UK dub and Jenny Dobbs and Shifter in both dubs of "Bob the Builder". Voices UK/US *Pupkin Cake *Bunny Bow *Troublesome Trucks (Shopkins: Wild) Songs *Who's Jessicake? (performed) *We Can't Do Anything (performed) *The Most Important Thing is Being Friends (performed) Filmography *Queen Sized (2008) *Fading of the Cries (2008) *Trash Day (2009) *Hindsight 2020 (2009) *Moonswept (2011) *Bit by Bit (2012) *Don't Ask the Question (2013) *Sex Pose Man (2013) *Hunter x Hunter (2013) *The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow (2014) *Whiskey, Smoke, & Lies (2014) *Love Live!: School Idol Project (2013-2014) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2014) *Your Lie in April (2014) *Ghostie's Favorite Holiday (2014) *Secret's Out (2014) *Dating Pains (2014) *Yuki Yuna is a Hero (2014) *Fowl Family Thanksgiving (2014) *Permanent Beauty (2014) *Black Jacks (2014) *Shutterbug (2015) *Kroll Show (2015) *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2015) *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2015) *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015) *Moody Batman (2015) *Missy from Mississippi (2015) *Bitch Please (2015) *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) *Spirit Board (2015) *Ghostie's Favorite Holiday Protocol (2015) *Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book (2015) *Luke (2015) *If You Could Only Be You (2015) *Decommissioned (2016) *Erased (2016) *Charlotte (2015-2016) *Halloweed (2016) *Shopkins: Wild (2018) *and other credits Trivia *Marc Seal, Laura Beaumont, Paul Larson, Helen Farrall, Lee Pressman, Simon Nicholson, Sharon Miller, Sam Barlow, Ross Hastings, Polly Churchill, James Mason, Rob Rackstraw, Rupert Degas, David Menkin, Gadi Levy, Dan Shatzberg, Holger Potzern, Simona Pahl, Steven Elford, Achim Schülke, Tobias Diakow, Jens Wendland, Marjolein Algera, Ernesto Lezama, Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse, Fabian Harloff, Dave Ingham, José Gilberto Vilchis, Nigel Chilvers, Lenora Hume, Miranda Larson, Stan Limburg, Lutz Harder, Francisco Colmenero, Steven Kynman, Knud Riepen, Eberhard Haar, Robert Kotulla, Ricardo Silva, Louise Kramskoy, Erik Schäffler, Douglas Welbat, Carlos Enrique Bonilla, Katja Brügger, Christian Rudolf, Jürgen Holdorf, Holger Mahlich, Robert Missler and Colin McFarlane have all worked on "Bob the Builder". She, Steven Kynman and David Holt currently voice characters in the show. *She and Tracy-Ann Oberman have both worked on an audio drama of "Torchwood", the spinoff of "Doctor Who". Togo Igawa worked on the actual "Torchwood" show. Michael Brandon, Martin Sherman, Kerry Shale, Glenn Wrage, Nigel Plaskitt, Simon Fisher-Becker, John Ogwen, Olivia Colman, John Hurt, Tom Stourton, John Schwab, Miranda Raison and Tracy-Ann Oberman all had roles on the actual show "Doctor Who". Maggie Ollerenshaw, Teresa Gallagher and Jonathan Forbes have also worked on "Doctor Who" audio dramas. Diego Brizzi, Tesshō Genda and Dariusz Odija have also done dubbings for "Doctor Who". *She and David Holt both played roles in the Aardman series: "A Town Called Panic". *She, Laura Stahl and Togo Igawa were in "The IT Crowd". *She, Tracy-Ann Oberman and Michael Brandon worked on "Tracey Ullman's Show". *She and Rufus Jones both voiced characters on "Mongrels". *She and Rasmus Hardiker both voiced characters in "Digby Dragon". *She and Philece Sampler have both appeared in "The Armstrong and Miller Show". Category:Voice actors